fictionalracefandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie (True Blood)
The Faeries of True Blood (also known as The Old People, The Fae and Aliens) are a type of supernatural creature, first introduced in the third season of True Blood. Faeries are a species of humanoid creature once native to Earth but who now primarily exist on a dimensional plane. Season 3 After being drained to the point of death by a starving vampire Bill Compton, Sookie Stackhouse is taken to hospital where her dreams are infiltrated by a large group of fairies, the most prominent of these being Claudine Crane. The fairies appear deeply attractive and enticing to Sookie, portraying stereotypical fairy traits such as a love for nature, pleasure and dancing. The drinks they give Sookie in her dreams "taste like happiness" and they appear to be able to communicate telepathically with Sookie. The fairies all emerge from a pond which seems to be some form of portal into and out of Sookie's dreamscape. As Bill approaches the hospital and Sookie's bed, the fairies grow fearful and ask Sookie to come with them as the vampire will steal her light. Sookie refuses to go with them and so they abandon her dreams. Bill then revives Sookie with his blood. Due to Sookie and Bill's numerous blood transfusions as a couple, Bill is able to unknowingly enter the fairies' realm. Whilst there, he interacts with Claudine but she immediately runs away from him. Bill catches up but is suddenly enticed by her blood. Claudine uses a form of photokinetic magic to push Bill away from her. Bill later wakes up and tells Sookie that Claudine explained to him that Sookie is part fairy. He tells Sookie that fairies are capable of breeding with humans and are known to abduct humans, likening them to aliens. Season 4 Sookie is led into Faery by her fairy godmother Claudine Crane. Barry is also there with his male god-mother. They are offered a glowing light fruit which they call lumiere fruits. Sookie quickly deduces something off about the way everyone around her is reacting to the taste. Sookie then sees her deceased grandfather Earl Stackhouse. After Sookie speaks with her grandfather he claims that he's only been in the fairy realm for about a few hours, Sookie assures him he's been gone for almost 20 years. Sookie happens to catch a glimpse of one of the fairies true form (which is almost green and goblin like) and senses things are a very off, which she telepathically communes to Earl. But it seems in the fae realm Telepathic thoughts can be heard by all; suddenly everyone looks at the two. Queen Mab then tells Sookie it's her world that's the trap, that the fae will no longer breed that now it is time to harvest, which the Lumiere fruit seem to do. Queen Mab tries to force Sookie to eat one, causing Sookie to use her Photokinesis, blasting the Queen away. Suddenly the Queen, as well as everyone else and the environment, go from beautiful to shockingly different. All the fairies turn gray and goblin-like and the beautiful gardens and the lovely purple/pink pastel skies turn barren and gray. The beautiful Lumiere Tree- which seemed to be the source of the beautiful illusions and time-loss- becomes nothing more than an ugly, gnarled tree, virtually lifeless. Sookie and Earl then run away from the crowd of dispersing fairies and Queen Mab along with other fairies begin to chase them, throwing what seems to be explosive photokinetic balls. Suddenly two male fairies grab Sookie and Earl and tell them they can help. One of the male fairies are hit by an energy ball and incinerates to dust instantly. The other male fairy informs his band of renegade fae that he has the humans and to hold Queen Mab and the other incoming fairies. While Earl, Sookie and Claude escape, they eventually reach a cliff that leads into a gaping, seemingly bottomless hole. The fairy informs Sookie and Earl that the hole is in fact a portal back to earth and tells them to jump, but Sookie is wary of jumping. Queen Mab comes and begins to close the portal. Because Earl had the light fruit and Sookie didn't, Earl wouldn't be able to make it. As the portal was getting smaller, Sookie and Earl jump. They are suddenly in the graveyard of Bon Temps. While Sookie is unscathed, Earl is doubled over, decaying. Eventually Earl turns to dust, not before giving Sookie his watch and saying his last goodbyes. Later Sookie discovers she had been gone for 12 and a half months, but it seems that her misadventure had only lasted 15-20 minutes tops. The fairy Maurella appears to Andy Bellefleur in the woods outside of Bon Temps. She is highly attracted to Andy. After gaining his trust and even having her light transfer into his hand, the two make love. Season 5 It is revealed that some of the fairies escaped the Realm of Feary as Claude goes to a boutique to buy clothing for his sisters, when Jessica smells him, saying he smells wonderful and gives chase, but she loses him in the middle of a field. Judge Clements, Andy, and Jason get into a limousine with three beautiful women Delilah, Angelica, and Lilianne. As they sit, bags are placed over their heads. Jason and Andy grow paranoid, but Judge Clements assures them that it's okay and seems to be enjoying it. One of the girls tells the chauffeur to drive. Andy, Jason and Judge Clements are still wearing bags over their heads as they are walked into a field by the girls. Their escorts open a portal to the fairy world and take the three men inside. The bags are removed so that they can take in the nightclub setting. Judge Clements leaves with one girl and Jason hooks up with another, Leda. Andy is recognized by Maurella. He wonders if he was dreaming their first night together and she assures him that he wasn't. He asks if this is a dream. She kisses him and asks what he thinks. Andy says he doesn't care and walks away with her. Jason is making out with Leda in the fairy nightclub. She stops and says that he's thinking about someone else - a vampire. Jason wonders how she read his mind and asks where he is. He is surprised to see his cousin, Hadley, when she calls his attention. They happily greet one another. Jason tells her that Sookie is alive and asks Hadley if Sookie knows that she's at the club. Hadley asks if Jason is a refugee from vampires. He says no, then deduces that he's in a fairy refuge from vampires. Hadley says that Sookie needs to be there with them. Jason disagrees, noting that Sookie suffered the last time she got mixed up with fairies. Jason believes that she is better off staying with vampires. Hadley says that they should get Sookie to safety before she is killed by vampires, just like Jason and Sookie's parents were. Leda is angry with Hadley for speaking out of turn. Jason says that his parents were killed in a flood, but starts to wonder if what he was told is true. Hadley mutters that she's said too much and leaves. Jason tries to catch up to her, but other fairies separate them. Andy intervenes and tries to help Jason. They are thrown out of the fairy safehouse. They look around and realize that they are in the middle of a field. Andy notices two male fairies appear in front of them. Andy and Jason scream as they are hit with beams of light projected by both fairies. Jason takes Sookie to the field where the faerie club manifested, and at first she doesn't see anything. Then she senses it, and hears it and walks into what seems to be apparent nothingness. Jason can't follow her at first, but then she drags him in. Inside Sookie finds Hadley and Claudine's brother Claude as well. As Jason and Sookie are talking to Claude, at the faerie club, Sookie asks if it's true that vampires killed her mother and father. Claude says that he only knows what Claudine told him: an unknown vampire ambushed their parents because he was drawn to something he smelled in the back seat of their car. In a flashback, we see Sookie's parents in their car stopping on a bridge so they don't hit a man standing in the middle of the road. Then we see the man rifling through the backseat and finding a bandage with Sookie's blood on it. Sookie angrily says she doesn't believe him. She tries to manifest her faerie fire but it fails, and a group of faeries in the bar shoot their beams at her as she screams. Back at the fairy club, Claude and his sister tell Sookie that since she is only half-faerie, her magic is finite. If she isn't careful how she uses it, it will run out and she will no longer be faerie. Sookie seems to be intrigued by this possibility. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy': Fairies are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and penetrate their memories, bringing back recollections of events a person had been forced to forget, even by powerful being like Vampires. Such as Sookie overriding Eric's glamouring on Alcide to feel sickened by Sookie's presence. *'Photokinesis (Nature Channeling)': Fairies can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True fairies can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can injure humans, the two-natured (shifters and weres) and vampires, but not maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconsious and return a person's consciousness. Excessive use of photokinesis can drain a part-fae of their inherent magic. *'Shapeshifting': While the true form of a fairy is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. This is due to them being able to attune themselves to whatever the frequency of beauty is for the dimension they currently occupy. *'Dimensional creation': it appears as though fairies are capable of creating alternate dimensions, as seen by the plane of Faerie and the extra-dimensional nature of Hot Wings. It can be assumed that only particularly powerful fae or a number of them working in concert can create another dimension. *'Dimensional transportation': fairies can transport themselves and others (with their consent) to other dimensions. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will. *'Illusions': Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others, as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. *'Teleportation': Fairies can teleport from their realm to the human world at will. It is also quite possible they can teleport within the human world. *'Psychometry': Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. *'Translations': Some Fairy possess the ability to decode and translate elaborate ciphers in an ancient form of fae script. This may be a photokinetic technique rather than a separate ability, as Maurella refers to it as a "lost art". *'Oneirokinesis (Dream Infiltration)': They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of fae blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairy/human hybrids seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. *'Longevity': Fairies can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. The age of 130 is said to be young and 500 is said to be halfway to being an elder. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. *'Oath': When Fairies make an oath or promise the fairy and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light will come through the promise-giver's arm. If the oath is broken, great dishonor is brought upon the Faerie and their clan and is thus considered an act of war . Fairies also make pacts signing the contract with their blood. This is called "blood on vellum." This is said to be the most sacred of contracts. *'Magic Reversal': It also has been shown that they can break and reverse magic spells cast by witches. Fairy blood abilities *'Intoxication': Any vampire that drinks fairy blood becomes intoxicated with it, going into a state humans would describe as "drunk". The amount of drunkenness displayed by a vampire depends on the amount of fairy blood the vampire drank. *'Attraction': Fairy blood smells very appealing to supernaturals, especially vampires (though two-natured have admitted to it, too). The blood also increases the physical appeal of human/fairy hybrids and their descendants. *'Vampire sunblock': Depending on the amount of blood drank, vampires grow immune to their weakness to sunlight after drinking fairy blood. The effects last shortly, however, and the pureness of the blood is a factor too; after drinking a hybrid's blood, Russell Edgington burned in the sun quite shortly afterwards (though the blood did prevent him from bursting into blue flames like Godric), while Eric Northman spent at least an hour in the sun after completely draining a full-blooded fairy. *'Perception': After drinking blood from a Fae other beings can perceive the effects of fairy magic (i.e. when Russell Edgington was able to see the magically cloaked faery club after drinking the blood of the Faerie Elder) *'Immunity To Faerie Magic': When a vampire has drunk the blood of a faerie, they are immune to faerie magic including photoknesis and are capable of seeing them when they broadcast themselves invisible. It is unknown if fairy blood has any effect on humans, but it is implied in the Sookie Stackhouse novels that Jason Stackhouse's fairy heritage makes him more attractive to females, hence his outrageous sex life. Notes *Faeries and half-blooded faeries do not have a blood type like regular humans; doctors could not establish Sookie's blood type while she was in the hospital. *As inferred by Maurella's statement, it can be assumed that the gestation length for Fairies is only a few weeks as Maurella appeared to be well into her third trimester after a week of pregnancy. *Once pregnant, faeries will consume salt as it is a good electrical conductor and will cause their "light to break" initiating the birth. Members Full-blooded * Angelica * Claude Crane * Claudine Crane * Delilah * Faerie Elder * Leda * Lilianne * Lloyd * Queen Mab * Maurella Half-blooded * Albert Einstein * Barry * Earl Stackhouse * Hunter Savoy * Sookie Stackhouse * Andy and Maurella's children Category:Humanoids Category:Fairies Category:Telepaths